warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chupayotl
Chupayotl, the Sunken City was a Temple-City of the Lizardmen located southeast of Lustria. Previously it was an inhabited city located on the surface, but today it is sunken and submerged in the deepest of the sea. Chupayotl was an important link in the geomantic network, and thanks to it the Slann of Lustria could communicate with their counterparts in Zlatlan, located in the Southlands, on the other side of the Great Ocean, and vice versa. In the final moments of the war against Chaos, the city began to sink slowly under the sea, and the Slann of the city spent a long time pondering whether this event was part of the Great Plan of the Old Ones. Chupayotl, it is said, now sits upon the seabed, having come to rest at the bottom of a deep, stygian trench. Perhaps otheres now occupy the Temples, to creep ashore by the moonlight and devour the unwary with mouths filled with row upon row of shark-like teeth. Many and strange tales are still told of sunken Chupayotl. History In ages past, the High Elves sent their fleets to every corner of the globe. Malekith the Great befriended the dwarf king Snorri Whitebeard, and the Slann pondered the meaning of these events. Meanwhile, a long-perceived threat was manifesting to the south. The city of Chupayotl had started to slip inexorably into the sea during the war against Chaos. Whether this was part of the Great Plan was a subject on which the Slann had meditated for some time, and had yet to reach a consensus. Whatever the cause, it was on the eve of the alignment of the Fire Stars that a great tremor struck the eastern coast of Lustria. The ocean receded, exposing the seabed as far as the distant horizon. Vast leviathans not touched by sunlight since the creation of the world thrashed upon the steaming mud flats. Even as the seas drained, the skink priests announced that the city was to be abandoned. It fell to the Temple Guard to lead Chupayotl's Mage-Priests to safety. It took many hours to rouse them all and to disinter the mummified bodies of the Relic Priests. It is written that the Mage-Priests would have preferred to meditate upon events, but the Temple Guard simply hefted their ruminating charges' palanquins upon their broad armoured shoulders and bore them away from the city. As the last of the Mage-Priests left, a mighty wall of water arose to block out the very sun. The waters that had receded now returned as a tsunami many hundreds of yards high. The seas broke not only upon Chupayotl, but the greater part of its population too. The waters carried many miles into the jungle, flattening a vast area before its force was spent. As the waters swept back to the ocean, the sea level finally equalised and Chupayotl was gone, swept into the ocean along with thousands of its former occupants. Tragically, the Mage-Priests of Chupayotl fell too that day, dashed against the ruins of their own temple-city. The sinking of Chupayotl heralded one final disaster. The city had served as a nexus in the Geomantic Web. Communion with those few outposts beyond Lustria was now impossible. Those distant Mage-Priests who had survived the Great Catastrophe were cut off. Henceforth they would be left to their own devices to pursue the Great Plan as best they might. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (7th Edition) ** : pg. 10 es:Chupayotl Category:Temple-cities Category:C